


the lantern and the lightning bolt

by BlueFlameBird



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, and denial, diana and oli are so done with them, mentions of superbat, so they try to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlameBird/pseuds/BlueFlameBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halbarry one shot. Hal is having trouble expressing his feelings for barry. Oli is getting sick of it. So he and diana come up with a plan, involving the lasso, the boxing glove arrow, and a certain speedster.</p>
<p>translation for chinese here: http://ciela1987.lofter.com/post/1dd2d331_c2f1982</p>
            </blockquote>





	the lantern and the lightning bolt

**Author's Note:**

> Minor cursing. Ive been on a halbarry spam and decided to try my hand. Yeah. Its probably poop but i tried.

“Oh, hottie, six o’ clock.”

Hal turned his head in the direction Oliver’s voice led him, getting an eye full of Barry peeling off the top of his Flash costume, Superman leaning in to inspect the purple bruise by his ribs that was already starting to fade. Batman grunted a low comment that Hal didn’t bother listening to, eyes raking over the lean and surprisingly strong pale upper body that belonged to his best friend.

The best friend who wouldn’t appreciate being drooled over.

Hal tore his eyes away from the blond speedster, fighting the flush on his cheeks as he turned to glare at Green Arrow, who had a smug smirk on his face. Oliver chuckled, seemingly unaffected of the silent death threats Hal was sending his way.

“Come on, GL, I’ve seen the way you two look at each other. Just ask him out already.”

Hal sighed, running a hand through his still slightly sweaty hair. They had just gotten back from a mission. It probably would have gone smoother if he didn’t decide to try and show off and end up literally under Doomsday’s boot.

Which caused Barry to try and save his sorry ass, which is how he got that injury in the first place.

Superman obviously already healed from his injuries, and batman didn’t seem affected at all, being forced to monitor from a distance by a very over protective Man of Steel, who’s been that way since they started going out. (They didn’t announce it yet, but Hal knew after accidently walking in on them in a…precarious situation. After a threat by Bruce and a nice “please keep quiet, we aren’t ready to tell the others” from Clark, Hal kept his mouth shut to everyone that wasn’t Barry.) Wonder Woman was treating a few cuts, but nothing major. Hal himself was a bit sore, his arm definitely hurt, but nothing was broken, therefore he was fine.

“I already told you, he’s straight. He’s been in love with Iris for years. Besides, he’s touchy feely with everyone.” Hal motioned over back to the other three, where Barry gave a bright smile and friendly pat on Clark’s arm.

Oliver made a sound of disbelief, obviously rolling his eyes under his mask. “You know, for someone who literally embodies will, you’re a chickenshit.”

Hal ignored him, watching as the three talked. Well, mostly watching as Barry talked, knowing with the excited grin on his face and slightly loss look Clark was giving him that he was being the rightful nerd he was, probably talking about something science with Bruce. Talking too fast and with too big words for Clark to bother to follow.

Barry gave a similar pat as before to Bruce (seriously, Barry could touch Bruce and not get a broken arm and if Hal even existed near him he’d get the bat blare!! ‘It’s because you always manage to get his blood pressure going, Hal.’ ‘Shut it, smartass.’) before pulling the suit back on, keeping the cowl off as the two leaders of the Justice League walked off. Probably to make out. Most likely to start filling reports. And then make out after.

“I swear, if I have to keep watching you ogle him, I’m going to stab my eyes out with an arrow.” GA brought his attention back to Earth, sounding more annoyed than anything.

Hal tore his gaze away again to send a look at Oliver. “You should start with your mouth first, I definitely won’t miss it.”

“Oh please, I’m the only one who can keep up with your sarcasm and witty jokes. In fact I think I’m better than you at it.”

Hal rolled his eyes, “Hardy har har.”

Oliver smirked smugly before his eyes flickered to Barry, then back. Then the smirk turned devious. Hal narrowed his eyes

“What are you-“

“I’m putting a theory in action.” Oliver stated softly, snaking a hand behind Hal’s waist and pulling him close. Hal stiffened, brain trying to figure out the ‘why’ and the ‘what is he doing,’ missing the way they caught Barry’s attention and look of jealousy that passed over the scarlet speedster’s face.

Oliver couldn’t help but chuckle. These two were clueless.

“Oli-“

“And three…two…one…”

“Am I interrupting something?”

Hal quickly pushed Oliver away, who had that infuriating smirk on his face. Ugh he needed better friends.

“Uh-“

“Not really,” Oliver answered in the most innocent voice he could muster. Hal tried to pull out of his grip but Oli just held on tighter. Barry’s expression was schooled to a calm, but the edge in his blue eyes and the twitch of his mouth were obvious tells to Hal that he was getting annoyed.

“Oli-“

“Hal here was just telling me about this hot dude he was into, you know blond hair, blue eyes, the works.”

“Wha-“

“Sooooo I figured I’d try to get the big secret out of him. Right, Hal?” Oliver glanced at Hal with a knowing grin, one what made Hal seriously think about throwing him into orbit.

“Hot blond?” Barry asked, eyeing Hal with something akin to curiosity and, if Hal dare say, hope.

“Hear he’s a feisty one too.” Oliver added when Hal opened his mouth to respond. Tired of being interrupted, Hal was about to ask Oliver what the hell he thought he was going when he felt the hand on his waist not-so-subtly sneak downwards and squeeze.

Hal would deny forever the unmanly squeak that left his mouth and the fact he jumped a foot in the air. Barry was on him in a… _sigh_ flash. He pulled him out of Oliver’s grasp, pulling them flush together, and sent Oliver a glare over Hal’s shoulder.

“Did you hit your head or something, Oliver?” Barry asked, malice carefully hidden in his voice.

“No, not at all. I was just checking something. I’m going to go hit the showers. Later Lantern. Flash.” With that Oli winked at Hal and walked away smug-like, leaving Barry and Hal alone. Realization slammed into Hal like a truck on fire.

Oh.

_OH._

They were still pressed together, which seemed to dawn on Barry as his face gained a pink tinge.

“Uh…”

Hal smirked, snaking his arms around the speedster. “Thanks for the save back there, Bar. I wish I knew what Oli was on.”

“Right. That was…weird. So what’s this about a blond hottie? Finally moved on from Carol?” Barry asked carefully, eyebrow raised. He and Hal talked about everything, how come he was just hearing about this, and from Oli no less.

To his surprise, Hal blushed, stiffening. This was new, flirt Hal Jordan getting flustered over someone? Must be serious. A small part of him hoped he was talking about him, but the other part, the part that was afraid, ruled it out. Hal wouldn’t ever return his feelings…

“It’s nothing. Oliver was just pulling my leg. Uh…Yeah. How’s your wound?” Hal managed to speak, proud that his voice didn’t waver much. Barry gave him a look, one that read right through his act, but took the subject change anyway.

“It’s fine. I’m pretty sure it’s already healed. How about you?”

Hal rubbed his shoulder subconsciously. Was it him or was it slowly becoming awkward. “Minor aches and pains, but I’ll live. Thanks for…uh…saving me. Me and my brilliant ideas.”

To his credit, Barry smirked. Oh how Hal loved that smirk.

“Yeah well, if you actually had a brilliant idea for once in your life I wouldn’t have to keep saving your sorry ass.”

“Oh, hahaha. I only do it because I know you have my back.” Hal said, smirking at Barry. Barry’s eyes widened slightly, small blush on his face. Hal silently asked himself what went wrong before Barry smiled softly.

“Yeah. And I always will.”

Hal’s breath caught in his throat. Always and forever. That’s what they agreed on.

“Uhh, listen. I promised Iris I’d take Wally out for dinner. I’ll talk to you later.”

In a flash, Barry was gone, leaving a red streak and gust of wind in his place.

“Yeah…see you…” Hal muttered to the spot the speedster was in.

He turned to see Diana giving him an assessing look, before she smiled at him supportively. Hal scoffed, activating his ring and flying off in the direction of home. He was going to kill Oliver.

\--

Well, this mission sucked.

With his ring nearly drained, Hal watched as the other League members took care of clean up. The last move he pulled was a risky one, which is what sapped most of his energy. But at least everyone was safe-

A gust of wind blew behind him and Hal winced, turning around to face the Flash, who had a scowl in place, arms crossed and tapped his foot impatiently.

“Uh-“

“That was a stupid move, even for you Hal.”

Hal winced, looking around to make sure no one was listening before addressing his (seriously pissed off) best friend.

“Look Flash, it worked out in the end. I’m alright, you’re alright. We kicked ass. We did our job for today.”

“Yeah, well you could have gotten hurt!” Barry said loudly, prompting Hal to shush him, which only made the scarlet speedster more angry.

“Don’t shush me! Sinestro had you pinned down! If I had arrived even a second later you wouldn’t have a head!”

“Barry, listen-“

“No! You listen! You could have died! If you did I don’t know…I just…”

Seeing the heartbroken expression on Barry’s face made Hal move.

“Barry. Barry listen.” Hal put his hands on Barry’s shoulders, prompting him to look up into his eyes. Hazel met blue and all of Hal’s words of comfort flew out of his head as his brain short circuited.

“L-listen, Barry…” Hal tried to make his mouth form words but he couldn’t. Barry’s eyes never left his, and he didn’t notice he was leaning in until he felt Barry’s breath ghost his own.

“Hal…”

Barry sounded so breathless, but it was enough to snap Hal back to reality. No, what was he doing? This was his best friend.

His best friend who was emotionally hurt and he was taking advantage of it. How low could he get?

Hal pulled back, Barry’s eyes going from glossed over to confused and hurt. Dammit.

Before Hal could speak, something hit the back of his head, prompting him to crash, lips first into Barry, knocking them both to the ground. The speedster stiffened, both eyes wide, teeth clacking together painfully. Hal scrambled off of him, both of them red as Barry’s suit as they got up. Hal noticed the boxing glove arrow on the floor, turning to Oliver with a glare, who in turn just smirked.

The lantern was about to apologize to Barry, but the speedster mumbled an excuse too fast for Hal to understand before flashing away, leaving Hal to turn to an empty spot. Hal felt his heart drop as he turned back to Oliver, whos smirk was gone. Instead he looked just a bit guilty.

Hal sighed and shook his head before powering up his ring and flying away, Barry’s hurt expression still burning behind his eyes.

Diana came up next to Oliver, both looking towards the direction the Green Lantern flew off in.

“Trying to get them together?” She asked.

“Yep.”

“Not working out?”

“Nope.”

Oliver sighed, running a hand over his face tiredly.

“I care about them Diana. I’m tired of watching them love each other from afar and do nothing about it. It’s driving me crazy.”

“I agree. It pains me to see them both deny what they truly feel for each other. If only they told each other the truth.”

Diana’s face brightened for a second, sending a smirk Green Arrow’s way.

“Actually…I have a way we can compel them to face their feelings.”

\--

Hal groaned as he blinked his eyes open. His head was KILLING him. What the hell happened?

His vision swam a bit before clearing. His head was hanging back uncomfortable. As he pulled his head down, he found himself face to face with a knocked out Flash. Blushing a bit, he tried to move away before he realized a very important detail.

He couldn’t.

He was tied, chest to chest, with the object of his affections. With the Flash. Barry Allen.

He wiggled a bit, noticing their hands were tied in a way so that they were hugging. The rope binding them didn’t seem to be loosening any time soon.

And he noticed with dread.

His ring was gone.

Fuck.

Wiggling around a bit more, he tried not to focus on the fact that he was chest to chest with Barry, and that he could feel every muscle beneath his uniform with each wiggle despite his flight jacket being between them.

Barry eventually stirred awake, groaning in pain. As he became aware of his surroundings, he looked at Hal confused before he took in the situation, much more rapidly than Hal did. His cowl was pulled back so Hal could see the blush that took place despite the slightly worried and confused look he had.

“Hal, what’s going on?”

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out.” Hal snapped, deciding that the wiggling was just going to make the situation worse since all blood flow seemed to want to move downwards. Hal took a deep breath, picturing the most boner killing things he could manage in an attempt to save himself from complete mortification.

Which was shot down to hell as Barry tried to vibrate through the ropes.

He let out a distressed whimper, which made Barry freeze in place.

_Boner killing thoughts boner killing thoughts. Sinestro in a dress. Killowog in a speedo. Ugh gag. Gross. I’ll be lucky if I can ever get turned on again after that image._

“Hal?”

Hal opened his eyes, which he wasn’t even aware he closed until now, to look his best friend in the eye. Barry was obviously worried he was hurt. Ugh, he didn’t deserve him. Barry would flip if he knew why he made the sound.

“I’m fine Barry. But could you not, uh, do that please?”

Barry raised an eyebrow at him, “why?”

Hal meant to come up with a good excuse, that he could come out with a way out. But instead he blurted something else entirely.

“Because your vibrations are going straight to my dick. You know, spandex rubbing on jacket, chest to chest, you get the idea.”

Barry’s face turned red and Hal wished the world would just swallow him up. Did he REALLY just say that?? He started wiggling more, trying to get an arm loose, but they were tired pretty tight. Hal looked down at the ropes, trying to avoid Barry’s eyes. A familiar glow came off of it, and suddenly he put two and two together.

Crap.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, that’s fine. Barry listen-“

“You know with the kiss and all that. I don’t want you to get awkward with me. You’re my best friend. It’s just…”

“Barry-“

“I really like you Hal.”

The brunet stopped trying to speak, finally looking Barry in the eye. All the normal witty comments he’d make and responses flew out the window. Barry must have taken his silence the wrong way because he tore his eyes away.

“It’s fine. You don’t feel the same way do you? I should have known-“

“I do.”

Once again, he blurted it out, but he didn’t mind so much this time. Barry’s eyes snapped up to him, searching for any of his normal jokes and sarcasm, but he knew what the speedster would find, only truth.

“You do?”

“Yes.”

“But…what about all that stuff with Oliver? What he was saying?”

“Oliver knew I had feelings for you and was trying to make you jealous. The blond he was talking about…was you.”

Hal sighed, wishing he didn’t need the lasso to be able to say this. Oli was right, for someone with such strong will, he let fear take over.

“So all this time…you had feelings for me? Hal, why didn’t you say something?” Barry asked, obviously a bit hurt.

“Because I knew you’ve been in love with Iris for a while and I thought I had no chance. Our friendship meant too much to me.” Hal made sure to lock eye contact with Barry, not needing the lasso anymore to say the next words. “You mean too much to me. I was scared of losing you.”

For a while, Barry didn’t say anything, just looking at Hal with an unreadable expression before it changed and-

Oh, they were definitely kissing now. A real kiss. A soft peck of lips. When Barry made a move to pull back Hal gave a groan of protest and pushed into it as much as he could, forcing his tongue between Barry’s lips and tasting every inch of the mouth he’s always dreamed of tasting and-

Oh yeah he tasted better than Hal could ever imagine.

But of course, air was a necessity. As they pulled back, Hal noted with satisfaction how Barry was blushing and swept off his feet he looked. It looked good on him.

“Iris and I are best friends. Hell she even told me to go after you. So…are we…?”

“Yes.” Hal answered way too fast. Barry smiled, a mirroring one stretching on Hal’s face.

“I can’t do the on and off thing Hal.” Barry warned.

“Don’t worry, babe. I’d rather die than lose you.” Hal said, stealing a quick kiss.

“FINALLY!”

Hal and Barry turned to see Oliver and Diana walk in, both with matching smirks.

“Diana and I thought we’d have to leave you in there all day.”

“Wait, you guys did this?” Barry asked, realization dawning his face. “Oh my god this is Diana’s lasso. That’s why you were so willing to answer…”

Diana pulled said lasso off of them, rolling it up and placing it on the spot at her hip. “Oli and I got tired of watching you guys want and not take. We figured this was a better alternative.”

Oliver held up Hal’s ring, who summoned it to him immediately, feeling a thousand times better now that he had it.

“I believe a thank you is in store.” Oliver said, smug expression on his face.

“Or, I can kick your sorry a-“

“Thank you.” Barry said, interrupting Hal’s threat. “Both of you. It was wrong of you to knock us out and tie us up against our will, but I guess the end justified the means. Now.”

Barry grabbed the lasso from Diana’s hip, tying them both up before they had a chance to react.

“Have fun trying to get out.”

Hal snickered as he followed his now boyfriend out, waving at the two. He closed the door behind him, locking it for good measure.

“How long do you think we have?”

The sound of the door busting down was his answer.

“Uh-“

Barry smirked, lifting Hal easily and running towards the beta tubes, already on earth and running to his house by the time Diana and Oliver got out.


End file.
